Black & White
by Kick Caskett
Summary: Post ep for 6x02 'Dreamworld.' What do you do when you only have 12 hours left to live?


**A/N: Companion piece to Thre3's **_**Shades of Grey**_**. SPOILERS** **Valkyrie and Dreamworld. **

* * *

_Twelve hours to go_

It hasn't really sunk in yet. I think it's just a dream and that I'll wake up at any moment. She keeps reassuring me that I'm going to be fine. I don't know how she is staying so strong. 2 months ago when I put that ring on her finger, I promised her a lifetime, filled with happiness and love. I never though such a colourful picture could now be so black and white.

_Eleven hours to go_

I'm not going to sit around for hours just waiting to die. There has to be something I can do. I walk out of the interrogation room and offer my help. I never think they'd say yes, but I've known to be an asset before, and with my life hanging in the balance, no one was more determined than me to solve this case. The plus side to this whole situation, I get to work with the woman that I now call my fiancé.

_Ten hours to go_

I think it really starts to hit me know as Kate leaves the office. She's got less than 10 hours to save my life again. We've been in these situations before. Never like this though. I never faced death alone before and the thought that I will never live the life I want with Kate scares me more than death itself.

_Nine hours to go_

I wait alone, in what I suppose is a break room with a budget. I've already tried a cup of their toxic sludge but I just sat there staring at it, waiting for that all too important call from her. It never came.

_Eight hours to go_

My mother calls me and wants to know what happened. I lie. I can't tell her the truth. I don't want her or Alexis to worry. I try to mask my fear and pain but I know they will see right through it. I say 'Thank you' to my mother. Not just a simple sediment for letting Gina know where the books are, but a one word summary of how much I appreciate everything she has ever done for me. I tell my daughter that I love her. I pray and hope that it won't be the last time.

_Seven hours to go_

They found a suspect; I found a glimmer of hope. But things could never be easy. While we all maintained our positive demeanours that he had the antidote in his bag, we fell short and came up empty. My hope was dwindling away as I slouched back in the chair. Time was ticking away

_Six and a half hours to go_

We begin looking more into Valkyrie, looking into any lead we can find. Government secrets and conspiracy theories are nothing new to me I just hope we don't end up at the bottom of the Hudson River again. Redacted files saw us running around in circles, till I proved my abilities and found us a new lead.

_Four hours ago_

The doctor gives me one last shot in the hope that it will slow down the toxin that courses through my veins. I ask McCord whether or not she think Beckett will be fine without me. With four hours to go, I need to be realistic now.

_Three and a half hours to go_

We have a lead now. Kate rushes off, not telling me where she is going. As she comes back, presumably unharmed, I hope that she has some good news for me. Instead she rules out our only suspect.

_Three hours to go_

My breathing become shorter and I know that I'm nearing the end. The doctor tells me to take deep breaths and stay calm but it's getting harder and harder to do by the minute.

_Two hours to go_

I am still yet to say goodbye to Kate. I know that the end is so close I can taste it but I refuse to believe it so. I have faith that she will pull through. I've done it once before for her when she stood on that bomb, let's just hope it doesn't come down to the last 10 seconds again.

_One hour to go_

I go with Kate as she follows the latest lead, a solid lead. We find all the evidence to support the story, but no luck with the antidote. My hope continues to dwindle away.

_Half an hour to go_

I put all my trust in her when her gut told her to turn around and head for the other direction. If our five year partnership has taught us anything is that nothing is always what is seems.

_Ten minutes to go_

My eyes flutter close, though I will them to stay open. She tells me to hang on, that were almost there. I don't even have enough energy to respond.

_One minute to go_

We arrive at the house, the car halting to a stop. She jumps out and I soon follow. I hold onto the car door, looking deep to find enough energy to stay with her for just a few more minutes.

_Thirty seconds to go_

I rush out of the car, knowing the antidote is within reach. I hold onto the door frame but I collapse to the floor. The last thing I hear before I black out is Kate calling my name as she cradles my head on the grass. Memories of her shooting come flooding back to me as I fall into the darkness.

* * *

Two hours ago I should have been dead. But I'm alive and surrounded by those I care about the most, and Pi. She came through for me and saved my life again. And for that I love her even more.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
